Irrational Envy
by Amphryxia
Summary: Maho's temporary roommate Moeka is becoming more and more distracting to her. She's going to have to do something about the situation.


Maho Hiyajo closed her eyes and stretched out on her futon. She had been staying at Akiha Rumiho's luxurious apartment for the last few days. Her hostess had been surprisingly accommodating. A little too accommodating, actually. Maho had requested some pajamas to wear, and Rumiho (or Faris, as she insisted she be called) had certainly delivered. The black and white pair of panda pajamas Maho was wearing now was comfortable, but the knowledge that they were made for a child half her age was irritating to her. Maho couldn't complain, though. Faris had given her everything she had asked for, including the very soft futon she was currently lying on.

Even fully stretched out though, she barely took up half of the futon. For the 6th time today (Maho couldn't help but keep track of these things, as ridiculous as it was), she lamented how short she was. Maho wasn't ordinarily this self-pitying, but her current roommate's presence meant that she couldn't seem to get her mind off of it.

Moeka Kiryu was the issue. Her temporary bodyguard was a welcome presence most of the time. The exception, however, was at night. Moeka's quiet, calming demeanor would stay the same, but the simple act of changing into her pajamas made her highly distracting to Maho. Maybe if Moeka wore some normal pajamas it wouldn't be a problem, but all the woman seemed to possess were thin negligees of various types and colors. They barely (just barely!) contained her full breasts, and any movement on Moeka's part would threaten to have them spill out.

Really, Maho had enough of a time dealing with her own lack of womanly charm without having Moeka there to constantly remind her of it. At first, Maho thought that Moeka might have been taunting her. But that wasn't the case. As Maho got to know her better, she realized that Moeka wasn't mean-spirited enough to do something like that. Maho's next hypothesis was that Moeka might be trying to seduce her, but that was even more ridiculous than her first idea. Moeka had nowhere near the confidence needed to seduce anyone. Maho was forced to conclude that Moeka simply didn't understand the effect she had on others.

A quiet click made Maho open her eyes slightly. Moeka had just closed her laptop and had stood up from the table. Moeka looked over at where Maho was lying and reached for her phone in her pocket. Moeka hesitated, however, and left her phone where it was. So she was making an effort to talk more instead of relying on that device as a crunch. Good.

"...Do you want to take a bath first, or should I?" Moeka asked her in her usual faint whisper, evidently realizing that Maho wasn't asleep.

"You can go ahead." Maho answered easily, closing her eyes once more.

Maho listened to the sound of Moeka leaving the room. Well, that was one distraction gone for the moment. Maho thought about getting up to do some more work before bedtime, but she didn't feel like it. Instead, Maho simply laid there and tried to get as relaxed as possible so that she would have an easier time going to sleep.

It was never easy for Maho to fall asleep. Intrusive thoughts would usually keep her up for an hour or more after closing her eyes. No matter how much Maho tried not to think about them, her own insecurities would come to the forefront of her mind when there was nothing else to distract her.

Most of the time her insecurities would be about work. Not lately, though. For one thing, she was on something of a vacation at the moment. For another, Maho no longer had to be confronted with the main source of her feelings of inadequacy. [Kurisu] was just a phone call away, but she was an AI on a two-dimensional screen. Maho did not feel the same need to compare herself to [Kurisu] that she had felt with the living, breathing original. Maybe that was why it was easier for Maho to talk to her.

No, Maho's current insecurities had a lot more to do with her body. How could they not, with Moeka around? Earlier today, Okabe had visited them. He spoke to them both equally, but Maho had seen where his gaze was drawn to. It certainly hadn't been to Maho. She couldn't blame him, though. Maho herself was sometimes captivated by the sight of Moeka's curves.

Moeka was in the bath right now. What would she look like naked? Maho opened her eyes in surprise, wondering where that thought had come from. But now that it had occurred to her, Maho couldn't help but come up with a detailed picture. That was just how her mind worked. An idea would occur and she just had to follow it to its logical conclusion, no matter how stupid it was.

Maho imagined Moeka reclining against the side of the bath with her arms raised over the edge, her long persimmon-colored hair trailing in the water. Her breasts would only be partially covered by the water. Moeka's nipples would be just below, or maybe just above the waterline.

Maho put her hand between the legs of her panda pajamas and began to touch herself furtively. This was probably her only opportunity to do so for some time. Moeka was supposed to be her bodyguard. Maho didn't get many chances to be alone like this when they were sharing a room.

To her considerable embarrassment, Maho did this fairly often. She had no choice but to take care of these urges herself. Dating was extremely difficult for her. Most of her time was taken up by work, and it wasn't easy to meet eligible men there. And invariably, the men she was interested in were not interested in her. They wanted a woman who's apparently physical maturity matched their level of emotional maturity. Maho looked like she had yet to start high school.

If only she looked a little more like Moeka. That woman was no doubt besieged by dating requests from men everywhere. Most women might find that annoying, but just once, Maho wanted to walk into a room and end up turning heads. And not because they were wondering who this kid was and where her parents were.

What would it be like to have breasts like Moeka? Maho touched her own breasts idly, feeling the slight, barely-noticeable curve of them. An undershirt was all she really needed, but she wore bras nevertheless. They were always plain and simple because Maho couldn't find anything sexy and sophisticated in her size. She didn't spend too much time looking, either. It was mortifying to go to a lingerie store only to find that nothing would fit her. Of course, she had only shopped in America. Maybe she would have better luck here in Japan...

Her nipples were nicely sensitive, though. Maho teased them gently through the fabric of her pajamas, imagining having a figure like Moeka. She would have her pick of interested men, instead of being invisible to them. Maho wouldn't need to satisfy herself, too. As nice as it felt to stimulate her nipples, it had to feel better if someone else was doing it. At first, Maho imagined a handsome man caressing her nipples, but for some reason, the figure soon morphed into Moeka. Maho let out a very quiet moan at the image. Why was that so hot to her?

A loud clatter beside her brought Maho abruptly out of her fantasy. She opened her eyes in a panic and looked over at the door. Standing there was Kiryu Moeka, fresh out of the bath. She was wearing a ridiculously sexy black negligee and her phone was on the floor. She must have dropped it after seeing what Maho was doing.

Maho's face instantly went a deep scarlet. She rolled away from Moeka in a flash, pulling the covers over herself until she was hidden beneath them. It was the next best thing to falling through the floor and vanishing. Maho closed her eyes tightly and did her best to pretend to be asleep. Hopefully, Moeka would play along and say nothing, and maybe she would be nice enough to act like she hadn't seen anything.

A few seconds of relative silence passed. Maho desperately hoped that they would continue, but it wasn't to be. The silence was broken by a very quiet but rapid clacking sound. She knew what that sound was by now. It was the sound of Moeka's long nails contacting the glass screen of her phone at a break-neck speed. She was texting. Sure enough, Maho heard the sound of her own phone answering back on the low table beside her futon. Her text tone was the first two seconds of the overture to Mozart's The Magic Flute.

Maho groaned silently and debated whether or not to answer it. She really didn't want to, but neither did she want to be rude to Moeka. Her roommate tried to hide it, but Maho had seen how she was always a little bit saddened when her mails and texts went unanswered. With a deep sense of reluctance, Maho reached up to the table and picked up her phone. She unlocked it with a press of her thumb and looked at the message on RINE, studiously avoiding looking anywhere near Moeka's direction.

{I'm sorry for not knocking. Please forgive me. m(_ _)m} -Moeka

Maho read the message, appreciating for the first time that texting was a lot easier than looking someone in the eye. It would be a lot easier in this situation, anyway. Feeling more empathy for Moeka than she had ever felt before, Maho decided to answer. She typed out her response while still hidden beneath her covers.

{Don't be ridiculous, it's your room too. You did nothing wrong. But if you could act like you didn't see anything, I would really appreciate it, okay?} -Maho

A response from Moeka appeared lightning-quick.

{I can do that. I was hoping we could maybe talk about it, but if you don't want to, that's fine too. (⌒_⌒;)}-Moeka

Maho sighed very quietly. Talk about it? She certainly did not want to talk about it. But would things be awkward and unresolved between them if they didn't? They probably would be. Maho didn't want to try to spend the next few days avoiding eye contact with the person she was sharing a room with.

{Um, I was just relieving some stress. You know how it is, right?} -Maho

{Sure. It's no big deal. I do it too. (; ω ; )ヾ(´∀`* )} -Moeka

{Really? I wouldn't have thought you need to.} -Maho

{What do you mean? (＠_＠)} -Moeka

Maho hesitated to respond. She would have thought it was obvious what she meant. But Moeka didn't seem to know. Maho thought for a few seconds, then decided to phrase it as gingerly as she could.

{Well, you know. I'm sure you get asked on dates all the time.} -Maho

{I do, but I never say yes. I can't really hold up a normal conversation, so it would be way too awkward to go on a date (╯_╰)} -Moeka

{I see. You could fix that with a little practice, though. My problems aren't so easy to solve. I'm a little jealous.} -Maho

{Jealous of who? Me? You shouldn't be. I wish I had as many interesting things to say as you do. But I'll never be smart enough. (个_个)} -Moeka

Maho read Moeka's last text with her eyebrows steadily rising. Moeka was jealous of her? That was crazy. It might very well be true that Maho could hold her own and then some in a conversation, but that hardly translated to romantic interest. If anything, Maho was only ever a curiosity, someone who sounded like a mature, respectable adult but who looked like a middle schooler out past her curfew.

{You have plenty of intelligence, Moeka. You should have more confidence in yourself. If I looked like you...well, nevermind.} -Maho

{I think you're very cute, Maho. Maybe we should both have more confidence in ourselves. (* ^ ω ^)} -Moeka

At this, Maho turned around and put her phone down. Moeka had sat down on the futon beside her. Maho looked up at Moeka's face, wondering what expression she had. Moeka had her usual poker face on, but she seemed to be blushing slightly. Maho noted that, but soon enough, her gaze was drawn inexorably downward to Moeka's full breasts. The other woman was wearing one of her exceedingly-thin negligees, and Maho had no difficulty seeing Moeka's nipples through it. Maho furrowed her eyebrows at the sight, feeling both irritated and oddly turned on.

"Easy for you to say." Maho grumbled as she stared, unable to look away from the sight in front of her.

"...I'm sorry. Do...do you want to touch them?" Moeka whispered hesitantly, having evidently noticed where Maho was looking.

"Of course not!" Maho declared at once, crossing her arms and forcing herself to look away from Moeka.

A long silence followed Maho's statement. Maho looked determinedly out the window, but she really didn't have a plan beyond that. She was aware that she was blushing heavily, and for that reason, she refused to look back at Moeka. Her roommate said nothing more, but soon enough, Maho heard the telltale sound of clacking fingernails. Maho reached down to retrieve her phone with a sigh, knowing what was to come.

{I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to offend you. You just looked really interested in them, that's all. m(_ _)m} -Moeka

Maho's face softened as she read the message. Moeka apologized far too often. Maho was the one acting like a jerk. The truth was, Maho was keenly interested in Moeka's offer. It might be her only chance to know what touching a large pair of breasts felt like. Actually saying that out loud was a near-impossibility, but perhaps she could do it in a text.

{Don't worry, I'm not offended. I was just a little embarrassed. I do kind of want to touch them, though. Are you sure I can?} -Maho

"...Yes. Touch them all you want." Moeka whispered in response, surprising Maho.

Maho put her phone down with shaking fingers. If Moeka was able to vocalize such a thing, then Maho had no excuse for hiding behind her phone. She gulped nervously, then reached out with one hand. She saw Moeka's eyes following the slow progress of her hand, and Maho heard Moeka's breathing quicken. As soon as Maho's fingertips made contact, both of them let out a breath at the same time.

Moeka's breasts were incredibly soft. The very thin, silky fabric of Moeka's lingerie only added to the pleasurable feel of them. As she squeezed gently, Maho's fingers seemed to sink right into the soft, heavy mounds in front of her. Maho's heart began racing and she quickly reached out to grab Moeka's other breast. As pleasing as they were to look at, they were even more incredible to touch. Maho smiled widely, feeling positively giddy at what she was doing.

Moeka had a faint smile on her face as well. Evidently, she was happy that Maho was enjoying herself so much. Every time Maho squeezed her breasts, she would gasp quietly. At first, Maho was concerned that she was doing it too hard. But then she suspected that maybe she wasn't squeezing hard enough. Moeka let out a loud, clearly sensual gasp as soon as Maho put some energy into each squeeze.

That sound put a new spin on their activity. Maho could feel Moeka's nipples hardening against the palms of her hands. She knew her own were rock hard as well. Maho looked up at Moeka and saw that Moeka was gazing back at her with a clear-eyed desire that she had never seen before. A second or two passed in silence as both of them managed to communicate their wants without saying a word.

Maho leaned forward at the exact same time that Moeka bent down. Their lips made contact a moment later. It was a shy kiss at first, but neither of them was content with that. Maho kept fondling Moeka's breasts (she doubted anything could get her to stop doing that right now) and kissed Moeka's soft lips eagerly. Moeka, for her part, drew her in closer and kissed Maho with growing intensity.

Maho could feel Moeka's tongue at her lips. She was surprised by how forceful Moeka was being. Maybe this was the side of her bodyguard that came out when the focus turned to physical matters. Regardless, she soon opened her lips and welcomed Moeka's tongue. It was the first time in her life that she had kissed a woman (or tongue kissed at all, actually) but Maho quickly realized that she had been missing out. Her head started to fill with a pleasurable fog that crowded out logical thought the more Moeka kissed her. Maho surrendered to the sensation and allowed Moeka to push her down on the futon.

Moeka broke off the kiss in order to pull her black negligee over her head, exposing her bare breasts to Maho's gaze. The awe-inspiring sight made Maho's heart skip a beat. She reached out eagerly and began squeezing Moeka's breasts once more, feeling the warmth of the other woman's body more clearly now that there wasn't anything between her hands and Moeka's bare skin.

Maho could see Moeka's uncovered nipples right in front of her. The desire to lick them seized her, and without thinking, Maho raised herself up slightly and took one of Moeka's nipples in her mouth. Moeka let out a loud gasp as soon as she did. Maho began sucking on Moeka's nipple like it was the most natural thing in the world, and perhaps it was. Instinct took over for Maho here, leaving her to focus on making Moeka feel better. She reached out with her hand and pinched Moeka's other nipple with her fingers, mirroring the motion of her tongue as best as she could.

Moeka arched her back in apparent satisfaction. She was holding herself up with her arms and it wasn't long before they began to tremble. Though Moeka's arms were decently toned, Maho's insistent tongue was clearly sapping her strength. Moeka soon gave up the struggle and was forced to roll onto her side. Maho did not miss a beat and followed Moeka closely so that her roommate could not get away. Not that Moeka seemed to want to. With her arms free, Moeka wrapped them around Maho and pulled her closer.

Maho stopped sucking Moeka's over-stimulated nipple with a quiet pop, but that was only because she wanted to sample Moeka's other nipple now. She shifted slightly in Moeka's arms and began sucking away at Moeka's other nipple contently, enjoying each gasp Moeka would let out.

This might have gone on for a while, but after a minute or two of this, Moeka placed a hand on the outer part of Maho's bare thigh. The simple motion made Maho pause in surprise, and Moeka clearly noticed. Moeka slid her hand beneath Maho's panda pajamas, following the curve of her thigh until she reached the edge of Maho's panties. Then she followed that edge downward with her fingertips until her hand was resting over Maho's pussy.

Maho squirmed with embarrassment. She knew how wet she was, and now, Moeka knew as well. The woman was going to start rubbing her pussy any second now. Wasn't she? Maho let out a tiny growl of impatience around Moeka's nipple as seconds went past without any motion. From the corner of her eye, she could see Moeka smile slightly as she began rubbing Maho's pussy gently over her panties.

Maho let out a pleasurable sigh that was mostly swallowed up by Moeka's breast. Even over her panties, it felt so much better to have someone else touching her than when she did it herself. She had never known this to be true simply because no one else had ever touched her there before. Maho couldn't help but try to wrap her legs around Moeka's hand. Moeka got the message, because she slid Maho's panties to the side and began rubbing her bare pussy quite briskly.

The feeling she received from Moeka's hand was absolutely electrifying to Maho. Her eyes widened considerably, and Maho was so surprised that she practically stopped sucking on Moeka's nipple. She wanted to make Moeka feel good, of course, but the waves of pleasure radiating out from her pussy made it impossible to focus. Moeka smiled again and redoubled her own efforts at bringing Maho to orgasm.

But Maho couldn't give up. Two could play at that game. Maho reached down between Moeka's legs and found the other woman's pussy. Moeka was quite wet, and her pussy was just barely covered by a thin pair of black panties. Maho didn't even have to move them aside (and it was a good thing that she didn't have to, as she might not have had the dexterity to do so) to make Moeka feel incredibly good. She simply rubbed Moeka's pussy as briskly as she could. Moeka let out a loud cry and wrapped her legs around Maho's hand, just as Maho had done with hers.

Neither of them was able to last more than a minute. As they both got closer to orgasm, instinct took over. Both of them rubbed each other as forcefully as they could and desperately met every motion with their hips. Maho tried to shriek as her orgasm crested over her, but it was impossible. Her lips were sealed by Moeka's breast, and she was being held too tightly to escape. Maho could only squirm in utter desperation as waves of burning pleasure crashed through her. Moeka, for her part, had much more freedom. She could shriek as loudly as she wished, but her habitual quiet made it so that she only let out a series of sweet and pleasurable gasps. She certainly thrashed with her legs, though, as Maho was buffeted quite a bit by them.

Slowly (much more slowly than with any orgasm Maho had given herself) the explosive pleasure faded away, leaving a gentle feeling of contentment behind. So this was the "afterglow" that people spoke off. Maho liked it quite a bit. She nestled closer to Moeka and closed her eyes. She wasn't exactly planning to sleep in Moeka's arms all night, but Maho was exhausted.

"...Did you enjoy yourself?" Moeka asked faintly, sounding similarly tired.

"Of course. Did you?" Maho replied with her eyes still closed.

"...Yes. I'd like to do that again." Moeka answered in her usual quiet tone, pulling Maho into her arms tighter.

Maho smiled and said nothing. She kissed Moeka's breast softly and allowed that to be her answer. Sleep was coming for her, and unlike most every other night that she could remember, it was coming swiftly. The intrusive thoughts that would keep her up were nowhere to be found, and even though Maho thought the idea was stupid, she felt as though Moeka was somehow protecting her from them.


End file.
